Fat Tires
by WolfyMagician
Summary: In which Luigi is self-conscious about his weight and Guido proves that he really doesn't mind. Slash. Luigi x Guido. Human AU.


**Fat Tires**

It was another beautiful, sun-shiny day in Radiator Springs.

The sun was out—glorious, _perfect_—and there were no clouds to dampen the bright blue canvas up above.

The residents were happily preparing themselves for the promising rest of the day, enthusiastically completing their morning routines.

Yes...it was the very epitome of _blissfulness_.

That was, of course, if you _weren't_ a very disgruntled Luigi.

Casa Della Tires was definitely _not_ one of those stores that opened up right at the crack of dawn. The shop's owners liked to sleep in, after all. Plus, anybody who _really_ wanted tires could wait a few minutes across the street at Flo's if they had to.

((Sure, if a customer came in one or two hours early, Luigi wouldn't at all mind helping them out. He wasn't particularly stern.))

But today, Luigi was up notably earlier than usual—even before war veteran Sarge and laid-back but early bird Fillmore.

_Why?_

For the sole purpose of having alone time to stare into the bathroom mirror.

At his body.

Completely shirtless.

Which was admittedly getting a bit pudgier for his Italian tastes.

"_Mamma mia_," he muttered softly, glaring angrily at his unwanted fat as though hoping to somehow scare it away if he did so long enough. He let a hand wander down his chest and onto his stomach, frowning deeply at the...well,_ roundness_ of it.

This wasn't _fair_! He hadn't lost weight in years. Did his metabolism just decide to slow down, or something? He put on pounds just as easily as he sold tires. And if you ever bought a set of tires from him, you'd know how terribly easy that process was.

Maybe_ that_ was it. His stomach was attempting to form a shape of a tire. For him.

He was going to transform into one fat tire.

Maybe he should start selling something else...preferably something smaller.

"_Oh_..." He pinched a wad of fat and grimaced at its squishiness._ Jiggly_. Luigi was one jiggly Italian man.

"...what are you doing?"

Said jiggly man jumped about a foot in the air, swiveling in his spot to face a very amused—and sleepy-eyed—Guido.

Who, might he add, was thinner than anybody else in the whole town. Including all the females.

Hah. Self-esteem, prepare to go_ down_.

"Guido," Luigi sheepishly greeted, glancing around for something to cover his hideously big belly with. His mind, however, lovingly noted that Guido looked so _adorable _when wearing one of his own shirts, which really looked more like a dress on the boy's skinny form. Ah, what a sight! If he wasn't so preoccupied about his weight issues, he might've done something..._more_. Ahem. "Why are you awake so early?"

The smaller man shrugged, walking forward to stand in front of his long-time best friend. He raised an eyebrow at the way the other took a step back and threw an arm around his stomach. "What's wrong, Luigi?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all..."

"_Luigi_..."

"Go back to sleep, _mio amore_, I'll follow in a bit..."

"What's wrong?" repeated Guido with a pout, tugging lightly on his boyfriend's arm. Luigi only strengthened his hold, firmly keeping the arm in front of his exposed belly.

"Don't look!"

"Why? I've already seen you naked plenty of times..."

"N-not like this!" cried Luigi desperately, already feeling himself give up. Oh, lord. Guido would definitely be disgusted. He'd leave and find a more handsome man with a nicer body and—and—

"Like what? Did Ramone give you a tattoo?"

"No! Like I'd ever let him near me with a _needle_..."

"Then what? Why are covering yourself up?"

"...csmft..."

"What?"

"Because I'm _fat_, Guido! I look terrible! _Hideous!_ I-I don't know what to do anymore! It's gross, _I'm_ gross, and I'll be overweight for the rest of—_mmph_!"

Little Guido, after getting over the initial shock of his lover's surprising words, decided to cut the older man's rambling off with a kiss.

Luigi's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden intimate gesture initiated by his normally-shy boyfriend. But Italians were the greatest lovers in the world, so he quickly sprung into action. Sighing, he relaxed his arms and wound them around the other's waist, pulling them effectively closer.

Guido smiled into the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Luigi entrance (which he immediately reacted to). He threw his own arms around his lover's neck, an act that was pleasantly familiar to them both.

"Mmm," he moaned appreciatively as Luigi up and sat him onto the counter behind them. His hand came to rest on the back of the larger man's head, burying itself in his dark brown hair. "_Luigi_..."

"Yes, Guido?"

"I-I don't think—_ohhh_—t-that you're f-fat..."

The only response he received was a painful (but_ pleasurable_) bite on his neck. He groaned in approval, throwing his head back to allow his companion more access.

Luigi happily took advantage of the gesture, biting and licking, covering the shorter man with lovemarks.

Whimpering from the pleasure, Guido turned to face his lover's lust-filled eyes and cutely puckered his lips out for another kiss.

He wasn't disappointed.

Tongues clashed, teeth bit, moans and sighs were exchanged. Their hands somehow managed to intertwine in the midst of their passion, perfectly fitted.

The two Italians made out for at least ten more minutes before pulling back, panting, faces flushed.

Guido was the first to speak, hands running up and down the other man's bare chest. "Like I said, you're not fat, Luigi. Why would you think you are?"

Luigi simply sighed, his insecurities flooding right back in, and pressed their foreheads together. "Guido, I _am_ fat. This thing in my belly is _not_ muscle, I assure you." But he still couldn't resist smiling softly at his boyfriend's beautiful maroon eyes.

"You think too little of yourself..."

"You think too much of me..."

"I do. You're always on my mind."

"...you know that's not what I meant," muttered Luigi, embarrassed by the touching statement. He found himself glancing self-consciously at his exposed belly once more, only to be surprised when a pair of small hands cupped his cheeks and lifted his face up to meet a ridiciously loving gaze. "_Grazie_..."

Guido grinned and leaned in close enough to whisper in his lover's ear, "_Ti amo_, Luigi. _All_ of you. Especially your body."

Well, now how exactly was he supposed to stay upset after such a loving declaration? _"E ti amo troppo, mio amore..."_

Blushing adorably, Guido hopped down from his perch on the counter and grabbed his lover's hand, leading him back to their bedroom where they could hopefully snuggle until it was time to open up Casa Della Tires.

"By the way," Luigi suddenly whispered, tickling his ear with his (sexy) mustache, "I think about you all the time, too."

...well...

Snuggling would have to wait until maybe later, then.

Thank God Luigi was already shirtless...

* * *

**A/N: Hello~ and thanks for reading my first Cars fanfic! ****This is a new fandom for me, so I apologize if I'm off...**

**I wrote this simply because we are lacking some Luido love! DX**

**For the record, I fell in love with LuigiXGuido during a trip to Cars Land in California Adventure at Disneyland. Heh. So, here I am.**

**Also, the entire dialogue here was in Italian. I did put in some words to ephasize their meaning, though.**

**mio amore - my love**

**grazie - thanks**

**ti amo - I love you**

**e ti amo troppo - and I love you too**

**The implications at the end speak for themselves XD**


End file.
